Harvest Moon: The New Life
by Major Zero
Summary: Jack has returned to his grandfather's farm to start a new life and along the way he'll meet up with old friends as well as a few new ones. What challenges will he face while trying to re-build the farm and start a family of his own?
1. Old Friends

**Harvest Moon: The New Life**

**Chapter One: Old Friends**

**Disclaimer  
-  
I do not own Harvest Moon but I do own this Story and any new Characters**

**- **

"Well...it's not exactly as I remember it.." said Jack to himself as he stood at the drive way to his grandfather's farm

He walked down the driveway and into the hold farm house

"Yeeesh..this place could use some fixing up.." he said

The house had dust on almost everything and had not been lived in for years

Jack was 18 with short brown hair and blue eyes and he almost always wore a cap

He walked out of the house and saw a young man walk towards him

"Hey there" said Jack

"Hello" replied the young man

"Your from the village?" asked Jack

"Indeed I am..the name's Hamish" the man said before offering his hand

"Nice to meet you Hamish..I'm Jack" he replied

"So your the old man's grandson?" asked Hamish

"Yeah..I just came down here to see what all needed to be done to fix up the place..and I can see there is a bit of work.." Jack replied

"Nonsense" Hamish said "That house is a solid as a rock and you've got a good barn there" he said before pointing to the barn

"Would you mind taking a look at with me?" asked Jack "Your probably better at pointing out the problems than I am"

"Certainly..let's start with the chicken coop" Hamish said before walking to the small building

"So how old are you?" Jack asked

"Only 18 but I've lived around here my whole life" replied Hamish

"You live in the village?" asked Jack

"Nope..I've got my own farm..it's about 3 miles east of here" Hamish said

"I grew up in the city so this is all kind of new to me..although I remember coming out here as a child to visit my grandpa" said Jack

"I think I remember you..your the one who always brought that small back pack with you when you went into the mountains right?" asked Hamish

Jack laughed "Yeah..that was me..in fact I still have that thing"

Hamish smiled "Aye..can't go wrong with back packs"

"What do you have on your farm?" asked Jack

"Mainly vegetables but we have a few chickens as well" replied Hamish

The two men stepped into the chicken coop

Jack looked up at the roof and could see rather large holes

Hamish looked around the small building

"What do you think?" asked Jack

"Well she could do with a bit of patchin up here and there but other then that she's in great shape" said Hamish

"Think there is any spare lumber around here?" said Jack

"I doubt it..and it there was it would prolly be rotten..nah..it's best we go up the mountains tomorrow and visit Bobby" replied Hamish

"Bobby...that name sounds familiar.." Jack said quietly

"Aye..it would..your grandfather took you up there quite a few times if I remember correctly" Hamish said

"I'm sure it will come back to me once we're up there" said Jack

"It probably will" replied Hamish as he walked out of the chicken coop

"So what do you recommend to fix up this old place?" asked Jack

"A bit of lumber to patch up the chicken coop..some furniture for your house..straw for the barn..give everything a good cleaning..she'll be good as new in no time at all" said Hamish with a smile

Jack nodded his head "Do you think you could help me?"

"Aye..your lucky you came at this time of year..everyone just got their crops of the fields so they are not very busy..I'm sure I could get a few of the lads around town to help out as well" replied Hamish

"Really?" said Jack

"Aye..the folks around here are friendly ones..I'm sure you'll fit in just fine" Hamish said

"Thank you Hamish" said Jack as he shook his hand

"No trouble at all" Hamish replied "But you can't stay here the night..the place is filthy even by my standards..come over to my place for the night"

"Really?..you'll put me up at yours?" said Jack

"Of course..you and me are old friends" replied Hamish with a smile

"That's great" Jack said

"You best go and grab your duffle bag there...we should be getting back before dark" said Hamish

"Alright" replied Jack as he walked over to the house and got out his duffle bag

Hamish looked around at the farm "He's home Nick...he's home.." he said quietly to himself as the wind blew around him

Jack walked out of the house and stood at the drive way waiting for Hamish

Hamish walked over to Jack slowly while looking up at the clouds

Jack looked up "Did you see a bird or something?" he asked

Hamish smiled and looked over at Jack "Don't worry...you'll feel it soon too" he said with a smile

Jack looked puzzled but shrugged and picked up his bag

"This way Jack..it's not far" said Hamish as he walked down the dirt road, leaving the farm behind

Jack followed beside Hamish

Hamish looked back at the farm and smiled to himself

To be Continued


	2. Your Married?

**Harvest Moon: The New Life**

**Chapter Two: "Your married?"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Harvest Moon but I do own this Story and any new Characters**

"It must be pretty hard to get around in winter time, no?" asked Jack as him and Hamish walked down the road

"Sometimes but it goes quicker when you go by horse" replied Hamish

"You have a horse?" Jack asked

"Aye. We have 2 horses" Hamish replied before opening the gate to his farm "Here we are Jack. Home sweet home"

Hamish and Jack both walked forward before Hamish stopped to close the gate behind them

"This place looks quite a bit better then my old farm" Jack said to himself as he walked toward the house

Hamish laughed a little "Don't forget that your farm has not been used in quite some time. Don't worry, we'll have your old place up and running in no time" said Hamish as he walked beside Jack

Hamish walked up to the house door and opened it for Jack" In you go" 

Jack walked into the house and set his bag down beside the coat closet

"So what do you think?" Hamish asked as he walked up beside Jack

Jack looked around. The house was a small log cabin but it had been well taken care of and looked very good on the outside as well as the inside

"It's great. I like how it's dark wood" replied Jack

"Well let me give you the grand tour" said Hamish before walking around the corner and into the small kitchen "This is the kitchen..as you can probably tell by the stove and..well.." he trailed off

Jack laughed

Hamish smiled "What am I thinking? It's not like your going to get lost in this place. You can find your own way around and if you need anything just ask, alright?" said Hamish

"Alright thanks but I.." Jack was interrupted

"Is that Billy from town?" asked a voice that was coming from the living room

"Who's that?" asked Jack

"My wife" replied Hamish "No it's not Billy. Why don't you come out and see who I've brought home tonight?"

"Your wife? your married?" Jack asked while looking very confused

"Yep, didn't I tell you?" asked Hamish as a young woman walked into the kitchen

Hamish walked over and kissed her on the cheek "Does he look familiar?" Hamish asked the young woman

The girl smiled "Jack..your Jack from the city, right?" the girl asked

"That's me" replied Jack "I just came back here today to grandpa's old farm but the house is not in very good shape and then I bumped into Hamish and he invited me over to stay the night. I hope that's alright with you"

"You can stay as long as you like" she said with a smile

"Thanks..so..what's your name?" Jack asked

"Don't you remember me?" she asked

Jack looked at her and thought for a moment "Hmmm..Anne?"

"That's me" Anne replied with a smile

"Wow..I haven't seen you in..it's got to be at least 6 years" said Jack

"Something liked that. I remember we used to go up the mountains to pick berries" replied Anne

"Yeah I remember that! and I remember one time you sprained your ankle on the way back and I had to carry you all the way" Jack said as he laughed a little bit

Anne blushed "It wasn't the whole way.."

Hamish started to laugh "Not much has changed with her since then Jack. About 2 weeks ago she twisted her ankle while trying to chase a chicken back into the barn"

Anne blushed even more "Awww come on, you didn't have to bring that up.." she said as her face went red

Hamish chuckled a bit "Sorry love" he said before giving her a kiss on the cheek

"You 2 must be hungry..would you like me to make you something to eat?" asked Anne

"I'm starving..I haven't ate since I left the city this morning" replied Jack

"What would you like? keep in mind that I'm not really a good cook" Anne said

"Do you know how to make pancakes?" asked Jack

Anne laughed "I just made those this morning. Would you like me to make you some now?"

"That would be great" replied Jack

"Coming right up" Anne said with a smile before taking out her mixing bowl

"Have a seat Jack" Hamish said as he sat down at the table which was not far from the kitchen

"Thanks" Jack said before sitting down across from Hamish at the small table

"So what have you been up to in the city?" asked Anne from the kitchen as she mixed the pancake mix

"Not much to be honest. I was thinking of getting a job at this place that worked on computers and stuff like that" Jack replied

"Computers? those are pretty complex aren't they?" asked Anne

"In some ways but they can do alot of really cool things. Some cars have computers and they can help you get to where your going without getting lost" replied Jack

"Aye but I heard that they can stop working sometimes" Hamish said

"Well sometimes they can freeze or glitch" said Jack

"I'll stick with riding my horse. I keep her well fed, groomed and she'll take me to where I want to go without freezing up on me" Hamish said with a chuckle

Jack smiled and thought to himself "I think I'm really going to like it here"

To Be Continued


End file.
